Kmentertainer
(Related page: KMEN) Peel published his first known pieces of journalism while at KMEN, in the station's weekly bulletin, the Kmentertainer. During 1966 it developed from a newsletter into a full-size newspaper, and Peel became its editor for a short time at the end of 1966 and start of 1967. His first article for the paper was in March 1966, and included a short impressionistic account of a holiday in Liverpool. He later contributed profiles of artists he liked, including Donovan, and Jeff Beck and Keith Relf of the Yardbirds, as well as a column on the "British Scene", with news items which may have been adapted from reports in the UK pop press. His pieces were often whimsically humorous but increasingly reflected the influence of what would later be called "flower power" - particularly an article on The Misunderstood in which the group are portrayed as "prophets of the new order, harbingers of a brilliant, soft and alive dawn for mankind". The list below is an attempt to list by date mentions of "John Ravencroft" in the KMEN station newsletter/newspaper, including signed articles and other items of special interest. Numbered links are to the amazing Doug's Stuff Room blog, which features an extensive collection of material from both KMEN and the other San Bernadino-area FM radio station of the era, KFXM. 1966 Feb *'4' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/02/kmentertainer-february-4-1966.html (“England Swings, Listen to K/Men every morning 6 to 9am”) *'11 'http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2006/10/kmentertainer-february-11-1966.html (First picture of John Ravencroft, 6-9am. Also, “K/Men Batmobile Giveaway”) *'18' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/02/kmen-february-18-1966.html (Pic of KMEN DJs, including Ravencroft, with Batmobile for “K/Men Batmobile Giveaway”. First “K/Men British Pop Ten, featured Saturday afternoons by John Ravencroft”. ) *'25' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/02/kmen-february-25-1966.html (“Win This K/Men Batmobile”. New DJ, Johnny Darin, Midnight to 6am.) March *'4 'http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/03/kmen-march-4-1966.html (K/Men batmobile pic) *'11' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/03/kmen-march-11-1966.html (“Thoughts Of John Ravencroft,” two months after joining KMEN) *'18' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/03/kmen-march-18-1966.html (“All Systems Go For The 3rd Annual K/Men Ostrich Race” at the 1966 Orange Show) *'25' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/03/kmen-and-kfxm-march-25-1966.html (“See K/Men face … camels and ostriches at the Orange Show”. “John Ravencroft chatting with Recording Star Chris Montez,” with pic. “Goldfinger Presents The Ripcords on stage with Double “Do” Dancers. K/Man John Ravencroft and Chuck Christensen Encee at the First ‘Discotheque’ in the Inland Empire”.) April *'1' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/04/kfxm-and-kmen-april-1-1966.html (John Ravencroft with Donna Loren at 1966 Orange Show, with pic. DJ Chuck Christensen “hospitalized after death-defying ostrich race.” Thanks also to Mamas & Papas, Dick Dale and others for “stopping by the K-Men Mobile Home” during the Orange Show.) *'8 'http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/04/kmen-april-8-1966.html *'15' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/04/kfxm-and-kmen-april-15-1966.html (“K/Men’s John Ravencroft, 6-9am, taking a few of the many requests that are called in every morning”, pic. Also, K/MEN presents The Byrds concert at The Swing Auditorium, 1966-04-15. Win tickets.) *'22' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/04/kmen-april-22-1966.html *'29' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/04/kmen-april-29-1966.html May *'6' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/05/kfxm-and-kmen-may-6-1966.html *'13' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/05/kfxm-and-kmen-may-13-1966.html *'20' (misdated March 20, 1966) http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/05/kmen-march-20-1966.html *'27' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/05/kfxm-and-kmen-may-27-1966.html June *'3' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/06/kfxm-and-kmen-june-3-1966.html ("New K/Mentries" include 'Diddy Wah Diddy' by Captain Beefheart.) *'10' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/06/kmen-june-10-1966.html ("Honorable K/Mention" (5/24), 'Diddy Wah Diddy' by Captain Beefheart.) *'17' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/06/kmen-june-17-1966.html *'24' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/06/kmen-june-24-1966.html July *'1' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/07/kmen-july1-1966.html (Next to the K/MEN van, John Ravencroft and Johnny Darin “proudly display only a handful of the Thousands of Dollars in Prizes being given away in the K/Men Summer Sweepstakes”.) *'8' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/07/kmen-july-8-1966.html *'15' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/07/kfxm-july-15-1980.html (DJ Chuck Christensen will be attempting to stay awake and breaking the world's record. Mentioned by Peel on 11 March 1999 when Simon Mayo attempted same record) *'22' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/07/kmen-july-22-1966.html (John Ravencroft moves from 6-9am to the 9-midnight slot. Ad for Rolling Stones concert on 1966-07-22.) *'29' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/07/kmen-july-29-1966.html Aug *'5' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/08/kmen-august-5-1966.html *'12' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/08/kmen-august-12-1966.html *'19' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/08/kmen-august-19-1966.html *'26' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/08/kfxm-and-kmen-august-26-1966.html (Ravencroft's regular show moves to 6-9pm slot.) Sept *'2' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/09/kfxm-kmen-september-2-1966.html *'9' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/09/kmen-september-9-1966.html *'16' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/09/kmen-september-16-1966.html *'23' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/09/kmen-september-23-1966.html *'30' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/10/kmen-september-30-1966.html Oct *'7' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/10/kfxm-october-7-1966_13.html (British Pop Top Ten featured on John Ravencroft Show now on Saturday evenings rather than Saturday afternoons) *'14' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/10/kfxm-october-14-1966_19.html *'21' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/10/kmen-october-21-1966.html *'28' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/10/kmen-october-28-1966.html Nov *'4' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/11/kmen-november-4-1966.html *'11' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/11/kmen-november-11-1966.html *'18' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/11/kmen-1966-revisited.html *'25' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/11/kmen-november-25-1966.html Dec *'2' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/12/kmen-december-2-1966.html *'10' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/12/kmen-december-10-1966-new-kmentertainer.html (new newspaper format) *'17' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/12/kmen-december-17-1966.html (‘The British Scene’ column) *'23' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/12/kmentertainer-december-23-1966.html (including “An introduction to your editor” (Ravencroft), The British Scene column) *'31' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2011/12/kmentertainer-december-31-1966-top-129.html (including "A Strangled Sob - Poem by John Ravencroft") 1967 Jan *'7' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2007/01/kmentertainer-january-7-1967.html http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2007/01/kmentertainer-january-7-1967-continued_07.html *'14' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2007/01/kmentertainer-january-14-1967.html *'21' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2007/01/kmentertainer-january-21-1967.html *'28' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2007/01/kmentertainer-january-28-1967.html Feb *'11' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2007/02/kmentertainer-february-11-1967.html (“Hitmakers Here Saturday”: Buffalo Springfield, Seeds, National Orange Show grounds, 1967-02-04) *'18 'http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2007/03/kmentertainer-february-18-1967.html *'25' http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2007/03/kmentertainer-february-25-1967.html (No DJ pictures, no British top ten.) Other *K/MEN Rebound Book http://kfxm-kmen-radio.blogspot.jp/2006/07/kmen-rebound-book-continues.html – including DJ lineup, with profiles, as of May 1966 Category:Periodicals